This invention relates to intrusion detection systems in general and more particularly, to apparatus for enabling one to arm or disarm such a system from a plurality of remote locations.
Intrusion detection systems conventionally monitor a premises for a burglary or fire and operate to sound an alarm in the event such an intrusion occurs. As is well known, the systems are in widespread use both on residential and commercial properties. The systems are normally activated or armed or deactivated or disarmed by means of a mechanical switch. The switch is usually operated by a suitable key and exists normally at one location. Thus, the user can turn the system off and on by means of the mechanical switch when he enters or leaves the premises. It can be seen that the mechanical switch can only be located at one location due to the fact that when the switch is off which indicates a reset condition, one cannot bypass the switch at another location due to the mechanical nature of the switch.
There exists techniques in the prior art which employ relays or electromechanical devices operated from such mechanical switches to enable the arming or disarming of such systems at remote locations. These systems are difficult to implement and require relatively expensive components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide circuitry to enable the arming or disarming of an intrusion detection system from a plurality of locations located as desired about a premises secured by such a system. The circuitry enables a user to determine the status of the system at each location, so that the user can immediately visualize whether the system is armed or disarmed.